Fredo Mancini
Fredo Mancini (1982-2014) was the leader of an anarchist organization known as Inner Chaos. Fredo was first mentioned in Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay). He then appeared as a suspect during the murder investigation of local Irish priest Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay). Following that, he turned out to be the killer of Daily Dawn editor-in-chief Vito Pioni in Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay). Profile , the anarchist group Fredo led.|left]] Fredo was a 32-year-old Italian man known to be the leader of Inner Chaos, an anarchist group based in Inner City, the third district of the city of Pacific Bay. Fredo had dark-brown eyes and long brown hair with shaved sides and tied into a ponytail at the back, and sported a light stubble with a thin mustache. Besides that, he had a muscular body consisting of a dark bruise on the chest, and sported tattoos on both of his arms. As for his clothing, Fredo donned a feather collar black vest with parts of it displaying a camouflage pattern and several trivial badges. Apart from that, he used to wear several earrings on his ears and a silver chain around his neck, and sported a black fingerless glove on both hands. Apart from that, Fredo was fond of lasagna and espresso, and used to drive a scooter. According to Pacific Bay PD's Forensic Expert, Yann Toussaint, Fredo was "some tough guy whose criminal record is filled with little larcenies." Role in Case(s) Payback During the Additional Investigation, Amy Young and the player investigated Jacob Fishman's synagogue upon Eva Breitman's request. Carefully observing the scene, the team managed to find a broken graffiti mask, only to restore it and then dust it for fingerprints. After the examination, the mask was shipped straight to Yann Toussaint for analysis. After long hours of analysis, Yann confirmed the fingerprints belonged to none other than Fredo Mancini, leader of the Inner Chaos, much to Chief Marquez's dismay. Chief Marquez didn't hesitate to have a talk with Amy and the player about Fredo shortly after, and stated how she believed that the police force would be in for a heap of trouble if Fredo was still the Inner Chaos' leader as she had faced difficult moments dealing with the man in the past, and concluded that Fredo was a man who could not and should not be trusted. Spineless Fredo was confronted by the team for the first time soon after Russell Crane flagged a notebook as an anarchist diary written by Inner Chaos with beliefs that they were the chosen ones of Inner City. Fredo refused to deal with Frank Knight and the player but Frank countered that their concern was Angus's murder. Fredo saw the dead priest during the parade with beliefs he committed no transgression. Hannah Choi activated the team to take action against Fredo prior to his second conversation given his takeover of Angus's church to commit arson as a vehicle to start a revolution. Frank didn't hesitate to arrest Fredo for attempted arson of a church as the team saved a church from being burned to ashes by Fredo. The team took Fredo into custody before their second investigation of Angus's church. Fredo lambasted the team for not allowing him to burn down Angus's church since Angus's death served as an arson license for Fredo but Frank detested Inner Chaos' anti-religious games with beliefs that church arson was the easiest way to attract authoritative attention. Fredo believed that he was above the police and the law but Frank grew tired of Fredo's games--prompting him to retain Fredo in custody for attempted arson. While Fredo was not guilty of murder at the close of the case, he was still locked up due to the stunt intercepted by Hannah on-sight. Chief Marquez was prompted to take Fredo out of custody, but wanted to make sure he was sane before the police did so. Fredo wanted to be out of custody but Frank already grew tired of Fredo's bickering every time he had to be questioned by the authorities. Fredo was able to distract the team out of his sight by suggesting them to keep an eye on the church just in case Fredo's organization plotted to vandalize the church further. Much to Frank's relief that no one touched the church since the interception, the player found a handwritten anarchist manifesto by Hannah confirmed to be written years before events of the case per Russell. Hannah butted in with fury realizing Inner Chaos dug her old paper up grounds for Hannah to confront Fredo about her old handwritten manifesto before she changed sides. Fredo thought Hannah's old manifesto was his present but Hannah, in anger, demanded the schemes Inner Chaos had up their sleeve. Fredo thought Hannah liked Inner Chaos more as all he believed was that Hannah betrayed herself but Hannah responded that she was sick and tired of Inner Chaos' ways of "making things right by creating violence." Killing Time Fredo initially found himself in serious trouble when he was flagged as a suspect for the second time, but was found guilty after evidence proved he committed the premeditated murder of Daily Dawn editor-in-chief Vito Pioni. Fredo thought the police lied to him when Amy and the player found him guilty of grand homicide but Amy managed to present Fredo with evidence that incriminated him as the killer--a feat Fredo refused to feel guilt for as he firmly believed that the Daily Dawn Newspaper of Pacific Bay were "right-wing pigs" since Inner Chaos believed the Daily Dawn used to tell the most lies (even when compared to the police, politicians, and banks) in Pacific Bay, moving Fredo to cross the line to commit Vito's premeditated murder. Fredo's motives disgusted Amy, so she and the player detained him to face trial. Hannah, Chief Marquez, Amy, and the player then attended the trial for a hearing on murder charges Fredo would face, in which Fredo called Judge Dante a "fascist", furthermore saying the people who couldn't travel using Inner City's Grand Station were lucky because Fredo used Vito's premeditated murder as a trap. Fredo intended to commit suicide bombing to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. Amy pleaded with Fredo to drop the suicide bombing attempt but Fredo asked Amy what time it was, and Amy replied it was 11:05 am, Pacific Bay time. As Fredo attempted to commit suicide to kill the government affiliates in the court house, Hannah clutched Amy's gun and shot Fredo down with a bullet to the brain, averting a forced unrest through a Kamikaze-style act and saving the courthouse in spite of the shock she sustained having to shoot down a criminal to save a stronghold. Alas marks the end of Inner Chaos. Trivia *Fredo is the only killer from Pacific Bay who doesn't get indicted by the Honorable Dante due to him being shot down by a police team member. In contrast, there were two instances in Grimsborough in which Donald Byrd and Samuel King committed suicide to avoid indictment for grand homicide. Case Appearances *Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay; mentioned during the Additional Investigation) *Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) *Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay; mentioned during the Additional Investigation) *Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay) C72KillerJailed.png|Fredo was shot down by Hannah Choi during an attempted suicide bombing to escape indictment for the murder of Vito Pioni and an attempted attack on the Pacific Bay government. HannahWithGun.png|Hannah Choi, Fredo's killer. Fredo-C14-Mugshot.jpg Mugshot-FM-C16.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Inner Chaos Members Category:Killers